The Honeymoon's Definitely Over
by strent23
Summary: A little story of Lee and Amanda's first fight after they are married and living with Dotty and the boys. Is a AU story a continuation of sorts of Love's Journey but could just as easily be after they were married on the show and finally living together with Dotty and the boys.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story after Amanda and Lee are married, a continuation of sorts of Love's Journey but could just as easily be after they were married on the show and finally living together with Dotty and the boys! Hope you enjoy!

The Honeymoon's Definitely Over!

Dotty arrived at the front door of the house, checking her watch for the time again before she stuck her key in the lock and quietly unlocked the door. It was pretty early; she was home earlier than she'd originally planned. She softly placed her luggage against the wall of the front door before she reclosed the door. Having had enough of her visit with her friend Marilyn, Dotty decided to leave early and arrived back in Arlington shortly after six in the morning. Once the door was safely locked, Dotty was just about to grab her suitcase when she heard a sound coming from the couch and saw movement. She was momentarily startled at the sight of feet sticking out over the arm of the couch and had to put her hands up to her mouth to repress the startled cry that almost escaped her lips.

_Now why in the world would Lee be asleep on the sofa?_ Dotty thought to herself, but then remembered that occasionally Lee fell asleep on the couch while looking over some work from the office. But as Dotty looked a little more closely, she noticed a blanket and a sheet draped across the couch. _What in the world— _As sudden realization set in, Dotty placed her hand more comfortably over her mouth remembering her and her husband's first major fight.

_Well—_Dotty thought to herself, _they have only been married a few months now. Must've been really bad for Lee to be on the couch! Guess the honeymoon is over! _Dotty suppressed a chuckle. _But they both have nasty tempers and are very stubborn. _Dottyscrunched up her shoulders and glanced at her watch again, confirming just how early it was. Glancing at Lee for signs of movement, she grabbed her luggage and then headed back out the door, again reclosing the door softly.

At least the boys weren't there, and by making herself scarce, the house would be quiet and give Lee and Amanda a chance to make up in private. She'd call them later and let them know that she had arrived back in Arlington early, but decided to go out for breakfast and run some errands and stay out for the day.

More to come.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amanda opened her eyes and stretched while she looked around the room and realized that Lee wasn't lying beside her. She sat up and walked over to the dresser and took a good look at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks flush, and her head hurt. She'd not slept all that much the night before. She opened the door, stepped into the hallway and listened for a moment before walking down the hall towards the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth, wet it and wiped her eyes.

As she wiped her face, the events that led up to the argument came crashing back to her mind. _Friday night, they'd dropped the boys off at Joe's for a weekend retreat before they headed across town for a simple milk run. Dotty had announced that she was going away for the night to visit her friend Marilyn, but would be home sometime Saturday morning. Dotty loved her, but she was someone Dotty could only take in small doses which was the reason for staying just one night. She'd moved away some years ago, so they only saw one another occasionally._

_As they pulled up, Lee noticed two men standing outside. "Amanda, I'm not too sure about this one." One of the men was tall, bulky, looked like a professional wrestler while the other man was small, and scrawny looking. "Okay, Amanda, you stay—" Lee began._

"_Lee!"_

"_You stay in the car, and if I'm not back in a few minutes, you call for back-up," Lee finished._

"_But Lee I could help you in there if something doesn't go right."_

"_Amanda, please don't fight me on this one; just listen to me for once and stay in the car."_

_She'd opened her mouth to dispute his request, snapped it closed instead and remained in the car as he requested. But as soon as Lee stepped inside the restaurant, Amanda had walked in just a few feet behind him. And, sure enough just as Lee stepped inside and headed towards the back to meet the informant, a man came up behind Lee, with a beer bottle._

"_Lee!" Amanda screamed, causing Lee to turn around, pull out his gun and shoot the young man in the shoulder. When another man stood and leaped towards Lee, Amanda thwarted him by clocking him over the head with a chair. Lee had smiled at Amanda, giving his approval that she'd helped but later once they were home after their debriefing, is when the argument began._

"_Amanda, when are you going to stop being so bullheaded and start listening to me when we are out on the job?"_

"_But Lee—" she raised her hands in frustration. "If I hadn't come in there, you would've been hurt."_

"_Amanda, I would've been fine. I could've handled myself. You forget that until I met you, I was alone and I was able to take care of myself. I was just fine."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, really, Amanda!"_

"_But, Lee, I think that since we've gotten married, that you seem to think less of me as your partner."_

"_Amanda, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm used to you telling me to stay in the car, but now you seem even more edgy about it. I don't know—" She searched for the words to explain what it was she wanted to say. "I'm your partner, at work and home and we should work together. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't trust me to watch your back anymore."_

"_Amanda, that isn't true and you know it!_

"_Do I?"_

_They'd spent several more minutes arguing about it before finally they just stopped talking, each of them choosing to eat silently the take-out they'd brought home for dinner, instead of preparing the special dinner they'd planned earlier. After their meal, they began to argue about the whole thing again. By the time they headed upstairs and were getting ready for bed, they were so frustrated with each other that they were arguing over everything from the top of the toothpaste being left in the sink to the toilet seat being left down. And they could barely stand the sight of one another and began arguing over who was going to sleep downstairs on the couch. _

"_Lee, you don't have to sleep on the couch! I'll go!"_

"_No, I'll go!" Lee snatched a blanket and a sheet from the closet and stormed out of the room. He turned back towards the room only to find his pillow flung out the door after him._

"_Amanda!" _

More to come.

Please review!


	3. The Honeymoon's Over: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coming back out of her reverie, Amanda finished cleaning her face, left the bathroom and headed towards the stairs. She stopped at the foyer and watched Lee as he slept fitfully on the couch. _Their evening definitely had not turned into the weekend she and Lee had planned._ Amanda thought as she moved closer towards Lee.

"Lee?" Amanda reached down and stroked the top of Lee's head, running her hand through his soft strands.

"Amanda?" Lee called out in his sleep. "Said, I was…sorry," Lee mumbled turning over to one side.

"Yes, yes sweetheart, you did say you were sorry," Amanda whispered.

Amanda sat on the end of the couch and watched as Lee stirred, his eyes opened wide staring up at Amanda. "Amanda?"

"Lee."

Lee sat up, his head resting against the end of the couch and touching Amanda's back. "About last night—" they both began at the same time then laughed.

"Amanda, let me go first. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Lee!"

"It was a stupid thing; I didn't mean what I said about never listening to me."

"And, I know you trust me, and sometimes I can be too rash going in when I should just wait in the car or wait for the situation to work out."

Amanda leaned down and touched her lips to Lee's.

"Amanda," Lee cooed against Amanda's mouth.

"But Lee, you did need my help."

"Amanda, I would have been okay."

"But you needed help."

"Then you should've called for back-up!"

"If you had another partner, wouldn't they have come inside with you? And then called for back-up later, only if needed?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point."

"Then what exactly is the point, Lee?"

"They aren't my wife. " Lee said, running his fingers through his hair. "If something happened to one of them, I would be sad, upset, angry even, but I would be able to go on. But Amanda, if something happened to you, I just wouldn't know what to do. I know I said when I first met you that I was a lone wolf, but Amanda, ever since I've met you, I haven't been alone."

Amanda stared down at her husband and reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Lee, remember what you told me when we were dating, and I was so afraid of getting married again? You told me that you weren't going anywhere. Well, Buster, I'm not going anywhere either. You have me for life. And I plan on staying around for a long, long time." She kissed his cheek. "We're still partners, just like we were before we got married and I'm gonna watch your back, just like you watch mine."

Lee smiled up at Amanda, the dimples she loved so much coming out.

"Lee, is mother home?"

"I don't think so, although, I thought I heard her come in this morning. I must've dreamed of it. Why?"

"Well, you know we never did celebrate last night. And the house is still empty—" Amanda said pushing Lee down towards the couch.

"Whatever do you have in mind, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Oh just a little dessert before breakfast," Amanda cooed against Lee's lips.

"Ooh, Mrs. Stetson!"

Lee breathed as he pulled Amanda forward and kissed her.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Amanda pulled back slightly causing Lee to grumble. "Amanda, I thought you weren't angry any longer."

"Oh, I just thought that maybe we should take this upstairs."

"Must we?" Lee asked pulling Amanda back in his arms.

"Ooh!" Amanda said as Lee's lips assaulted Amanda's mouth more and more the kiss growing even deeper.

Later that afternoon, when Dotty arrived, Lee and Amanda were sitting comfortably on the couch, Amanda's head against Lee's chest, one arm draped around Amanda, the other holding his coffee cup. They were both dressed leisurely in sweats and t-shirts.

They seemed almost oblivious to her arrival. Placing her luggage against the door, she stepped further into the house and cleared her throat and said, "Good morning, Dears!" _She was glad to see that the sheets were gone._

Amanda, who looked as though she was about to jump out of her skin, said, "Oh, hello, Mother!"

"Good morning, Dotty!" Lee joined in.

"Mother, where have you been, we thought you were supposed to get back hours ago."

"I was but, well, I decided to well…run some errands and went and visited a friend. Didn't you see my message?"

"Message? What message?" Amanda blinked and glanced towards the answering machine. Sure enough, it was lit up!

"No worries, darlings. Did you have a good weekend without any distractions?"

Lee and Amanda looked at one another but didn't say a word.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to relaxing." _Good thing I wasn't in any trouble or anything, _Dotty thought to herself. _I'm so glad I stayed away a little longer though. _

"Okay, Mother!"

"What was that all about?" Lee asked once Dotty was upstairs.

"Beats me, I was going to ask you," Amanda said.

Lee and Amanda looked from one another and shrugged their shoulders. Lee took Amanda's hand in his and lightly kissed it.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"I love you, partner!"

"And, I love you too, partner!"

The end.

**Please review!**


End file.
